Cross Jurisdictions
Cross Jurisdictions is the twenty-second episode in season two of , and also the backdoor pilot for the spin-off series, . Synopsis The former police chief of Las Vegas is found murdered and his 7-year-old daughter is found alive in Miami. Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown travel to Florida, where they assist the Miami CSIs in hunting down the killer. Plot A swingers party hosted by former Chief of Police Rittle ends in tragedy when Rittle is murdered and his wife and young daughter are abducted by his killer. The CSIs find Rittle's car abandoned in an airport parking garage with the body of a man named Jason Doyle in the trunk. When the CSIs get reports of a girl matching Sasha's description in Miami, Florida, Grissom dispatches Catherine and Warrick to process her. Detective Horatio Caine, head of the CSI team in Miami, finds Sasha in a remote location and immediately makes a connection with the girl. When Catherine and Warrick arrive on the scene, he's able to coax Sasha into talking with them and handing over a bullet she found after she escaped her kidnapper. In Las Vegas, Nick and Sara identify the kidnapper's date: a showgirl named Tiffany Langer who was trying to break into high society. Tiffany recalls little about the man other than that he had a sickly sweet smell, but Grissom is able to coax her into giving up the man's name: Adam Van Der Velk. At the scene, Warrick discovers a sedative pill and Horatio finds evidence that the killer urinated in the woods where Sasha was found. When Horatio learns the FBI is tracking the killer as well, he squares off against Special Agent Dennis Sackheim, who tells him their suspect targets wealthy couples staying at the Shore Club in Miami. Calleigh Duquesne has tragic news: a submerged car has been found, with the body of Mina Rittle, naked and wrapped in saran wrap, in it. Alexx Woods autopsies the body and discovers a sticky substance in the woman's orifices. With Catherine in tow, Horatio goes to the trendy Miami club Hives, where high-end honey is sold alongside alcohol. He takes a sample and brings it to Tim Speedle to compare. It's a match for the substance found on Mina Rittle's body. Calleigh scours the receipts from customers who purchased bottles of the $500 honey and finds one from the day before, from a limo driver named Gordon Daimler. Daimler tells Horatio and Catherine that he bought the honey for a customer of his, but that he didn't get the man's name. Horatio looks over Daimler's limo; when he turns on the air conditioner, he's able to smell a sickly sweet smell. Working with Tiffany and Dr. Robbins, Grissom is able to identify the smell as one emitted when a person is suffering from diabetic ketoacidosis. Grissom puts in a call to Catherine and tells her to look for someone who has recently purchased synthetic insulin. Catherine has the records pulled up and one name stands out: Gordon Daimler. The Vegas and Miami CSIs rush to the home of Dylan and Sissy Corwin, Daimler's current clients. They find signs of a struggle and a shooting, but the couple and Daimler aren't there. Speedle notices the Corwins' boat is missing. Horatio calls the Coast Guard and rushes to the scene when the boat is discovered only to find the FBI already there, prepared to fire on one of the two figures they've spotted through their heat detection technology. Horatio convinces them to stand down and is proven right when only Dylan Corwin, cradling his wife's dead body, is found on board. Horatio recalls the Corwins also had a plane and he and Catherine head to the airport just in time to stop Daimler from escaping in it. They arrest the man and Catherine and Warrick head back to Las Vegas while Horatio pays Sasha Rittle a visit, telling her that her parents fought like heroes for her. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *David Alan Basche as Gordon Daimler *Jeffrey D. Sams as Cyrus Lockwood *Joseph Patrick Kelly as Officer Joe Metcalf *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Dr. Alexx Woods *Rory Cochrane as Tim Speedle *Kari Wuhrer as Tiffany Langer *John Kapelos as Chief Duke Rittle *Jenna Boyd as Sasha Rittle *Darlene Vogel as Mina Rittle *Andre B. Blake as Composite Artist *Kim Delgado as Security Guard *Todd Felix as Scott - Safe-Cracking Tech *Marc Macaulay as Florida State Trooper *Tom Hillmann as Special Agent Sackheim *Patrick Mickler as Patrol Captain *Ralph Navarro as Doorman *Kerry Nicholson as Sharpshooter Detweiler *Jackson Rose as Dylan Corwin *Paul Tei as Nightclub Manager *Tina Powers as Honey waitress *Candice Cook as Nevada State Trooper *Johnny Hasselbach as Police Officer *Monika Kramlik as Honey Girl Major Events *Detectives Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Tim Speedle and Medical Examiner Alexx Woods, members of the CSI: Miami team are all introduced for the first time. *Dr Robbins goes out into the field for the first time in the series. Music *'Outside' by Staind *'Painkiller' by Depeche Mode Goofs *When Catherine is running through the house at the beginning of the episode, she runs past a mirror (or a door w/ a reflective surface). The camera and crew are clearly visible (evenif only for a split second via frame-step) in the reflection. *When Doc Robbins is explaining to Grissom how "Trunk Man"/Jason Doyle was killed, in the close-up of him pointing to the entry wound in the neck, you can see a vein in the neck pulsating. *When they pull the red car out of the canal and open the door, you can see the woman who is supposed to be dead breathing when they cut back to her after Catherine says, "Yeah, that's Mina Riddle." Trivia *This episode served as the backdoor pilot for the spin-off show . *David Caruso, Emily Procter, Adam Rodríguez, Rory Cochrane and Khandi Alexander are credited as Special Guest Stars. *Although credited, Eric Szmanda (Greg Sanders) doesn't appear in this episode. *Gil Grissom doesn't share any lines or scenes with any of the Miami CSI team. This is because William Petersen was against CSI spin-offs and asked the producers of CSI not to put him in any scenes with the CSI: Miami cast. *This episode is featured on both the Complete Second Season and the Complete First Season DVDs. *The Miami-Dade Police Department's crime lab really is called Crime Scene Investigations, unlike Las Vegas which where they are called Crime Scene Technicians & New York where they are called C.S.U (which stands for Crime Scene Unit). See Also Category:Crossover Episodes 222 Category:CSI: Miami Episodes Category:Episodes